love in the midst of war
by theguitarplayer112
Summary: I loosely based this KFP TiPo fanfic off the lord of the rings the Two Towers. more chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Love in the midst of war

Storm clouds gather over China as the Wolf boss preps his army for his revenge. You see, ever since the defeat of Lord Shen the wolf boss survived the whole ordeal. But when he found out that Lord Shen died he swore to himself revenge on the dragon warrior, the five, and the entire valley. He sent a message to all of the bandit clans he can find from all around China and started to unite them under his own banner. He started to prepare his army in the old industrial weapons factory the Lord Shen used to use. He started to equip them with the best amour and weapons they can forge. He chopped down any forest to fuel the furnaces The Wolf boss stood there with a military advisor at his side watching over as his army was getting prepared.

"I want the all of them armed and ready to march within 2 weeks" the Wolf boss said

"But my lord they are too many of them they all can't be armed in time, we don't have the means" his military advisor said

"Build a damn, block the rivers; work the furnaces night and day if you have to. I want my revenge" the wolf boss said angrily

"But we don't have enough wood to fuel the fires" the assistant said rationally

The wolf boss looked down from the factory and noticed a huge forest several miles north "That northern most forest lies on our doorstep...Burn it!" he ordered

"Yes!" the assistant said evilly

Meanwhile at Valley of peace Po was having a nightmare about the wolf boss returning.

 _Po's dreamscape_

" _Where…where am I?" Po said waking up in his dream. He soon realized that he is in a cell in Gongmen jail. As soon as he found out where he was a light turned on revealing Tigress in the middle of the jail tied tightly to a chair. She looked really beat up and bruised she slowly woke up and noticed Po in the jail cell. "P-Po is that you?" she said weakly_

" _Tigress, are you ok? Why are we in Gongmen Jail?" He asked confused_

" _Oh, she is far from ok" the Wolf boss said slowly coming out of the shadows and slowly pulled out his knife. "Don't you dare touch her!"_

" _But why would I hurt the only one you love?" he asked in an evil sarcastic tone while bringing his knife to Tigress's throat_

" _No! Don't kill her please!" Po shouted in fear_

" _I'm coming for you Panda! You and the entire valley for what you did to Shen. I'll bring a full army if I have to. Any last words my sweet Tigress?" the Wolf Boss asked_

 _Tigress simply looked at Po with tears in her eyes and said "Po I….Love….you" before the wolf boss sliced her throat_

 _Back to the real world_

"Noooooo!" Po woke up screaming from his nightmare. He looked around and noticed he was in his room and calmed himself down

"Ok good it was just a dream" He said to himself feeling relieved. He heard someone knock on his door "Po it's me Tigress, may I come in?" he heard Tigress ask

"Sure Tigress you can come in" Po replied

With that Tigress slowly opened the door and sat next to Po on his bed giving him a caring smile "Po what's wrong? I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?" Tigress asked

"Yeah and it was a terrible one at that" Po said "What was it about? If you don't mind me asking" Tigress asked trying not to sound so intruding

"Well I remember I was being held up in one of the jail cells Gongmen Jail and I saw the Wolf boss coming out of the shadows saying that he will come to the valley for revenge on what we did to Shen and I fear he will attack soon and he said he'll even bring an army if he has to "Po said not wanting to say more on what happened to her in the dream.

"Hmm well there have been rumors of bandit tribes gathering in the mountains and a lot more raids on other villages than usual. Question is who is leading them? Maybe these dreams of yours are telling us is the Wolf Boss. Is there anything else that happened in your dream Po?" Tigress asked. As much as Po wanted to tell Tigress that she was also in his dream and that he loved her he didn't have the courage to tell her.

"N-no that's all I that happened in my dream" Po lied not wanting to tell Tigress the whole thing. He feared that Tigress wouldn't fell the same way about him but she did feel the same way fearing the same reasons that Po did.

"Ok Po I will probably talk to Master Shifu about this tomorrow until then if there is anyone you need to talk to I'm always here for you Po" Tigress said while giving Po a caring smile and returning to her room.

The next morning everybody woke up at the gong "Good morning master" they all said in unison but Po wasn't up as fast of the five were as usual "Panda! Wake up!" Shifu shouted

Po woke up and slowly came out of his room still slightly tired from hardly getting any sleep from his dreams "Oh good morning Master sorry about that" Po said while bowing in apology

"This better not keep up Panda. You may of saved China 3 times now but that doesn't give to an excuse to sleep in!" Shifu said to Po in an annoyed tone

"Now speaking of that since China was just saved from Kai I'm giving you all a week off from training. If anyone needs me I'll be meditating" Shifu said to everybody with them bowing in respect saying "Thank you master"

With that Tigress walked up to Shifu "In fact Master Shifu I was wondering if we can talk in private?" she asked "Of course Tigress. Right this way" Shifu answered leading Tigress to his room. As soon as they got to Shifu's room Tigress closed the door behind them.

"Now Tigress what is so important that you had to talk it in private with me?" Shifu asked facing his adopted daughter.

"Well Shifu this is about Po. He has been having these nightmares lately about the Wolf Boss returning for revenge on what we did to Lord Shen. In Po's dream he said he'll even bring a huge army to attack us with and with the more than usual bandit raids around China and the rumors that these bandits are gathering in the mountains, I fear that Po's dreams are a warning of that" Tigress said

Shifu scuffed this off for he didn't believe it "You really think that a weak wolf like him would ever return? I doubt something like this would happen" Shifu said laughing a little as if it were a joke

"Master I'm being serious right now. I fear that Wolf boss survived the whole thing with Shen and he plans to return for revenge" Tigress said trying to reason with Shifu causing him to get slightly irritated

"Fine if you're so sure that he'll return I'll send you on a scouting mission into the mountains and I'll have a talk with Po about this matter." Shifu ordered Tigress

"Yes Master" Tigress said bowing in respect as she went to gather some supplies for the mission.

As soon as Tigress left for the scouting mission Shifu went to see Po to talk about his nightmares. But as soon as Shifu came to Po's room door he heard Po talking to himself

"I really want to tell Tigress how I feel about her. I do really love her, I wonder if she feels the same way about me" Po said to himself while pacing back and forth in his room

As soon as Shifu heard this his angry irrational side started to kick in. He feared that he would break his daughter's heart or that she wouldn't feel the same way. Pretty soon he opened Po's door quickly

"NO I FORBID YOU FROM DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH HER! You will just break her heart!" Shifu shouted at Po leaving him shocked

"Master Shifu!? You don't know that for sure! But I'm going to tell her my feelings for her no matter what you say! I would never do ANYTHING bad to her" Po shouted back. With this Shifu thought of an irrational ultimatum

"Well Panda I find that hard to believe you are going to drop your feelings for Tigress or you will be banished from the valley forever!" Shifu said strictly leaving Po shock that he would do such a thing

"WHAT!? No I can't simply drop my feelings for the one I love and I just can't leave everything I love behind!" Po said still shocked

"Then you leave me no choice you are here by banished from the valley of peace you shall pack up and leave immediately!" Shifu ordered leaving Po saddened but knowing he can't reason with Shifu's irrational side

Po soon packed up his things and said his goodbyes to the rest of the five except for Tigress for she was out on her scouting mission. But they were also saddened by the fact that Shifu banished him but knew how stubborn and irrational he can be. Po then walked down the stairs still sad and crying and he walked to his father's noodle shop to say goodbye to him.

Po soon walked in "Hey dad." He said in a sad tone

"Po it's good to see you. But why do you look so sad?" Mr. Ping asked concerned

"Well dad I'm in love with Tigress but Master Shifu feared that I would break her heart. I tried to explain to him that I would never do such a thing to her but he didn't listen. So I'm sorry to say this dad but he banished me from the Valley of Peace forever" Po sadly said leaving Mr. Ping shocked and saddened

"Oh Po I can't believe Master Shifu would do something so terrible to you. To banish you from the valley forever" Mr. Ping said crying and hugging his son close

"I know dad I'm so sorry that I'm leaving but I have no other choice" Po said also crying and embracing his dad in a tight hug.

"Ok Po I'm going to miss you and I hope Shifu will soon see his mistake in banishing you" Mr. Ping said breaking the hug

"Im going to miss you too dad goodbye" Po said sadly as he packed the rest of his things and slowly left the valley crying never to be seen again…..for now.

End of Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of this story. Please review and tell me what you think of it and also I would like to thank the Kungfupandafanatic for again helping me out


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the midst of war

Chapter 2

Tigress was making her way through the mountains to see whether or not the rumors of the Wolf Boss's return are true. She managed to find his base of operations and hid in a safe spot so she could see and hear what was going on. To her surprise there were tens of thousands of bandit clansmen wolves that filled the place. Forging all of their weapons and armor in preparation for the war. She continued to look to see if she could the Wolf boss at all. Then she finally spotted him from what it looks like he was giving a speech to a raiding force of wild wolves from the northern most parts of china.

"The people of China took your land they drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!" The Wolf boss said

"Murderers!" One of the wild wolves said causing the others to get angry

"Take back the lands they stole from you! Burn every village!" the Wolf boss ordered.

The whole raiding forces then ran out of the base to raid and pillage whatever villages they can find. Leaving the Wolf boss to smile and laugh evilly

"That explains the constant increase in raids across China and it looks like he's preparing a huge army for war. I must get back and warn everyone" Tigress whispered to herself as she quickly left to return to the valley as fast as she can. About halfway on her return journey home it was getting dark and she set up a small camp and fire for the night. As Tigress stared into the fire she kept thinking about Po.

Ever since Po defeated all of the biggest threats to China from Tai Lung, to Lord Shen, and to Kai she started to develop those feelings for Po until she fully realized that she was in love with him. "I have to tell him how I feel as soon as I get back" she said to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

As soon as morning came Tigress sprinted back to the palace as fast as she could to warn the others. Soon she made it back to the palace within hours and found Master Shifu meditating in his room

"Master Shifu I need to talk with you immediately" Tigress said bowing respectfully.

Shifu stood up "Oh Tigress good you're back I could use some good news right now" he said gesturing that Tigress could stop bowing

"Well it's not good news master. The rumors are true! Po's dreams were a warning. The wolf boss has returned, he's constantly sending out raiding forces and that explains the increase in bandit raids across China. But that's not even the worst part. He is preparing a massive army he's going to use to attack us with." Tigress explained with a worried look.

Shifu's eyes widened in shock by this news "Then it is true. The Boss Wolf has returned for his revenge. Quick Tigress, warn the others we must evacuate and leave the valley at once" Shifu ordered

"Where would we go master?" Tigress asked

"There is only one place we can go. The fortress of Shao Lin. Now hurry Tigress we must leave and evacuate the valley at once" Shifu ordered

"Done Master" Tigress said Bowing and quickly running to get the rest of the five and Po. She thought this would have been a decent time to confess her feelings for Po. She quickly found the others at the Kitchen

"Everyone! The rumors were true the Wolf Boss has returned. Master Shifu has ordered us to evacuate the Valley immediately and reach the fortress of Shao Lin." Tigress said. With that Tigress and the rest of the 5 went to gather most of their belongings in their rooms. She went to search for Po in his room and to her surprise he wasn't in there.

"Hey guys have you seen Po anywhere? I need to tell him something important before we leave." She asked

This left the five worried on what they were going to tell her.

"Tigress there is something we need to tell you" Viper said

Tigress was getting a bit nervous and worried on what happened to Po

"What happened to Po?" Tigress asked nervously

The others prepared themselves for what they were about to say "Shifu actually banished Po" Viper sadly said "For loving you more than a friend" Crane added

Tigress then could feel her heart shatter into pieces by her own master and father. She couldn't believe that her own adoptive father would do such a thing to her. Tigress quickly ran back to Shifu's room and slammed the doors open trying to hold back tears. "MASTER SHIFU PLEASE SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!" She shouted

"Is what not true?" Shifu asked

"Did you really banish Po!?" Tigress asked close to crying

Shifu smirked at what she said thinking he did the right thing for her. "Why yes I did. That pathetic panda loved you more than a friend and he was too stubborn to drop those idiotic feelings for you. But I know you wouldn't feel the same way and if you did I know you would never love him like he loved you. So I banished him forever" Shifu said coldly

Tigress couldn't hold back any longer. She broke down crying leaving Shifu shocked for he never saw her cry before. "Father I love him….I…really do. I loved him more than life itself. I….was going…to tell….him that. But instead you banished him for having feelings for me" Tigress said looking back at Shifu with a tear filled face also filled with anger

Shifu face soon filled with regret for he didn't know that she loved Po that much. He slowly reached his hand in an attempt to apologize. But before he could even say or do anything Tigress smacked his hand back in anger. "Tigress I'm so sorry for what I did for banishing Po. I was stupid. I feared that if you dated Po he would break your heart" Shifu sadly said

Tigress slowly got up tears still falling down her face "You already broke my heart" She said with both cold and sadness in her voice as she left Shifu's room leaving him full of sadness and regret. She soon approached the rest of the 5 "Come on guys let's hurry and evacuate the valley and quickly get to the Shao Lin fortress" Tigress said

With that said the 5 made their way down to the valley with Shifu behind them still saddened by the conversation he had with Tigress. "By order of Master Shifu the Valley must empty. We make for the fortress of Shao Lin. Don't overburden yourself with personal treasures, only take the provisions you need" Crane announced to all the villagers

Quickly every villager in the valley started gathering whatever things that they needed. The 5 along with Shifu led all of the villagers out and on route to the Shao Lin fortress. To say that the journey to the fortress was depressing would be the understatement of the century. The 5 all missed Po, now including Shifu who now regrets ever banishing Po. He felt that if Tigress dated Po he would break her heart but instead Shifu broke hers out of irrational paranoia and probably ruined the only chance she had at finding love. Mr. Ping was amongst the saddest that Po was banished from the valley. For Po was the only son that he had known and loved. But out of all of them Tigress was saddened the most for that she loved Po more than anything else in the whole world. She tried her best to hold back her tears but couldn't. She kept looking at the sky and silently talking to herself

"Oh Po I'm so sorry for what my stupid father did. Please Po come back to us. Come back to me my sweet Panda" Tigress said to herself. Viper saw and heard what she said and thought she would help cheer her up "Its ok Tigress Po will be back. I just know it. Knowing him he won't just leave everything he loves behind" Viper said comforting Tigress "I really hope you're right Viper. I just really love and miss him right now" Tigress responded

"We all miss him too, Tigress I know he'll return" Viper said as they continued their way to Shao Lin

Later they all made it the fortress of Shao Lin. A solid fortress built on the foot of China's mountains. With a large Deeping wall defending its right flank, a long narrow causeway leading up its large front gate. On the inside there was a walk way that lead up to the fortress courtyard and keep along with stairs to its inner and outer wall. Along with a tall tower with a large horn of master and the rest of the 5 opened the gate and entered Shao Lin along with the people from the valley. Shao Lin was mostly packed already with refugees from other villages that the Wolf Boss raided. The 5 were astonished from the size of the fortress for they never been there before.

"Master this place is amazing. Who even built this place?" Viper asked Shifu

"Well Crane it is said that Master Oogway built this fortress long ago along with Master Porcupine and other masters. He built this place as a last defense against any invasion or in this case the Wolf Boss's bandit united army. This fortress will never fall while men defend it." Shifu answered

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Crane asked

"Yes we should that wolf's paw would have to stretch far indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Shifu said "But since we don't know how big of an army he's got. Crane I'll need you to fly out there and see what kind of an army we're up against." Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master Shifu." Crane said bowing and then flying off into the distance

Meanwhile at the Wolf boss's factory he was making last minute preparations for his army's arsenal as his scout was giving him Intel on the fortress that the 5 retreated to

"So the entire valley retreated to the fortress of Shao Lin? Quite an impressive place indeed. Plus with Shifu accidently banishing that pathetic dragon warrior Po this attack will be easy." The wolf boss said to his scout

"Agreed my lord but Shao Lin has one weakness its Deeping wall is solid rock all for a small covet at its base which is little more than a drain" the scout said

"Well it's a good thing I have a secret weapon for that" The Wolf boss said as he was pouring a small bottle of black powder into an explosive device he created. His Scout wolf was amazed by this device and didn't know if it would work

"How can fire undo stone? What kind of device like this will help bring down the wall?" the scout said

"If the wall is breached Shao Lin will fall" the Wolf boss said starting to walk outside "Even if it is breached it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep." the scout replied as he followed the Wolf Boss

"Tens of thousands" the boss wolf said confidently "but my lord there is no such force" but as soon as they both walked outside as gigantic army cheering the Wolf boss for uniting the bandit clans under his rule and they're all ready for his attack. The Wolf boss stood in front of the whole army ready to give his speech

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand! This night the land will be stained with the blood of China! We will march to Shao Lin and leave none alive. TO WAR!" The Wolf boss shouted. "There will be no dawn for Kung Fu. Now let's move out everybody" he added and with that he lead his whole army out of the factory and headed for Shao Lin.

Meanwhile with Crane he was flying through the sky looking for any signs of the Wolf boss's army. He flew for what seemed like hours until he finally saw the army in the distance. Hiding out of sight Crane was absolutely shocked by how big the Wolf Boss's army was "I've got to warn the others quickly" he said to himself as he flew back to Shao Lin as fast as he could. Soon Crane made it back and found Shifu and the rest of the 5 in the fortress keep.

"Master Shifu the Wolf Boss is bringing a great army here!" Crane said in a panicked manner

"Calm down Crane now tell me everything. He's bringing a great army you say?" Shifu asked

"Yes Master the whole factory of his is emptied" Crane answered "How many?" Shifu again asked "Ten thousand strong at least" This shocked Shifu as did the rest of the 5 "Ten thousands!?" Shifu said shocked then Crane said "it is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of China, they'll be here by nightfall"

Shifu gave it some thought he said. "Fine let them come" as he walked out of the keep and headed towards the front gate to prepare the defenses "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall" Shifu ordered Viper to do

"We'll cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside Shao Lin." Shifu said with confidence

But Master this isn't just an army of mindless bandits these are Uruk-Wolves they're bigger and worse than your average wolf bandit their armor is thick and their shields are broad" Monkey said

"I fought in many wars master Monkey. I know how to defend my own keep." Shifu somewhat said coldly as he walked back with the others to the keep "Master what should with do with those who can't fight like the women and children" Viper asked

"Get them into the caves, Viper and train anyone who is able to fight" Shifu ordered "but master we need more time to." only for her to get cut off by Shifu "We don't have time, Viper war is upon us"

Shifu and the 5 only had a few hours to prepare for the wolf boss's army. They managed to get any villager who couldn't fight into the large caves. They all drafted any villager they deemed capable to fight and taught them the basics on Kung Fu and equipped them at the armory with whatever weapons they could use.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys" Tigress said sighing "These are no soldiers" she added

"Most of seen too many winters" Mantis said "Or too few" Monkey said "Look at them they're frightened. I could see it in their eyes" he added. The all eyes were on Monkey for what he said. "For they should be three hundred against ten thousand" Monkey said hopelessly "But Monkey they'll have more hope defending themselves here then at the valley" Tigress said trying to give hope

"Tigress they all cannot win. They're all going to die!" Monkey said

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Tigress yelled. Leaving everyone shocked to see and hear the way she snapped like that. Realizing how bad she snapped she quickly left the armory. Monkey wanted to apologize but before he could go Mantis stopped him and said "Let her go Monkey. Let her be, she's been through a lot."

At the Keep Master Shifu was also was also preparing for the battle. Waiting for Crane to bring him his armor for him. "Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to armory" Crane said walking in on Shifu but he just stood there motionless and Crane started to get worried for a moment "Master? You ok?" He asked

"Who am I, Crane?" Shifu asked which confused Crane "you are our Master, Shifu" he answered "And do you trust your master?" Shifu asked "Your students will follow you to whatever end" Crane said as he started to put the armor on Shifu "To whatever end" Shifu said to himself. While Crane was equipping the armor on Shifu. Shifu remembered a poetic verse that Oogway once said to him "Where is the Master and the student? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west, behind the hills, into shadow. How did come to this?"

Outside Keep Tigress was sitting on the steps regretting the way she snapped at Monkey. She noticed a young bunny kid who looked down and depressed like she was but worse. "Give me your sword" Tigress said to the kid. Slowly he made his way to Tigress and gave her his sword "What is your name young one?" She asked "Haleth, son of Hama, Master Tigress" He answered bowing respectfully "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless." Haleth said Tigress stood up and tried out his sword a little by swinging it a few times "This is a good sword Haleth, son of Hama" She said giving back his sword and putting a caring paw on Haleth's shoulders "There is always hope" Tigress added

With that she returned to the armory to prep for battle. She put on a whole chain mail shirt with leather on top covering it. All of the sudden Monkey came in and gave Tigress her sword of choice. "You have let us this far and you have not let us astray. Forgive me Tigress I was wrong to despair" Monkey said apologizing

"There is nothing to forgive Monkey" Tigress said as she shook her paw with Monkey. Then they heard a horn off in the distance. "That is no bandit horn" Monkey said as they ran outside to see what is was. Some of the soldiers out also heard the horn. "Send for master Shifu. Open the gates." One of the soldiers said

They opened the gates and some reinforcements from Gongmen city led by Master Ox came in. He brought with him a force of archers who were also good swordsmen. Master Ox and his reinforcements walked up and met Shifu at the entrance to the Keep "How is this possible?" Shifu asked

"I bring word from the council of Gongmen city. You helped us defeat the evil Lord Shen and his army. When you did we fought and did it together. We've come to honor that allegiance." Ox said happily leaving Shifu and the 5 smiling knowing that they're not alone in this fight

"Well Master Ox you are most welcome here" Shifu said bowing in respect

Ox bowed back, and then the soldiers Ox brought with him formed up and were ready for orders "We are proud to fight alongside you once more" Ox Said

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry if it was super long but chapter 3 will be the epic and climatic final battle you've been waiting for


	3. Chapter 3

Love in the midst of war

Chapter 3

Shifu, the 5 and their army of Shao Lin stood atop the walls as the bandit army slowly approached. The Gongmen reinforcements along with Master Ox, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis stood along the Deeping wall. Tigress walked up to where Monkey and Mantis were standing.

"Well Tigress whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Mantis said then lightning and thunder began to fill the night sky. "Your friends are with you Tigress" Monkey said "Let's hope they last the night" Mantis added as the lighting and thunder continued. Then freezing rain started to pour down removing whatever morale the Shao Lin soldiers had left in them as they looked down at the bandit army with numbers and weapons far greater than their own.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none." Tigress said to the Gongmen soldiers. The Wolf boss stood on top off a small hill to give orders to his army better "Company holt" The Wolf boss ordered making his whole army to stop and await new orders.

"Company show them what we do to get ourselves riled up!" He said as his whole army began to bash their swords and shields together in unison. To get them all riled up and motivated to fight. Shifu's archers began to draw their bows and prepared themselves to fire. But one of Shifu's archers was holding for so long that one of them accidently fired an arrow and it hit one of the bandits in one of the weak points of their armor killing him "HOLD!" Tigress yelled for she thought that it was one of the Gongmen archers. The bandit soldier fell and face planted into the ground.

This managed to anger the whole entire bandit army. They were all screaming and yelling that they wanted to attack "That is it. ATTACK!" The wolf boss commanded in anger. Then his army started charging towards the Deeping wall.

"So it begins" Shifu said to himself. As the bandit army grew closer. The battle for Shao Lin has officially begun.

"Prepare to fire!" Tigress said as Monkey, Ox and the rest of the Gongmen archers drew their bows. "Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." Monkey said aiming his bow.

"Release arrows!" Tigress shouted as the archers released a volley of arrows upon the bandit army killing any bandits in its path.

"Give them a volley" Shifu ordered Viper

"Fire!" Viper said to Shifu's archers as fired their own volley killing many enemies

"Everyone fire" Tigress said. Then everyone started firing their bows quickly. The bandit army started dropping like flies but that didn't stop them. They continued to charge.

"Save some for me come on!" Mantis said as the archers continued to fire

As soon as the bandit army got close enough to the wall a wolf commander said "Crossbows fire!" as a group of crossbowmen fired upon the wall killing whatever Gongmen archers they can hit. But that was only the beginning as the army brought siege ladders to scale the wall.

"Ladders!" Tigress shouted. "Good!" Mantis added as the bandit army raised their ladders. On top of the ladders were berserkers that the bandit army sent in first. As the rest of the army started to climb the ladders.

"Everyone draw their sword!" Tigress said as all the Gongmen Troops drew their swords with the berserkers beginning to slaughter them with the bandit army soon joining in on the fight. One Berserker jumped from his ladder and almost hit Tigress. Barely dodging his attack. The berserker continued to fight Tigress in a blind rage. But he was no match for Tigress as she managed to fight him off and killed him with her weapon.

Monkey, Mantis and Ox were managing to hold their own against the overwhelming numbers of the bandit army. Monkey and Mantis were competing to see who can take out the most enemies.

"Monkey! Two already." Mantis said "I'm on seventeen" Monkey said.

"Huh!? I'll have no stupid primate outscoring me!" Mantis said as he kicked a bandit off a ladder. Monkey managed to hit 2 more bandits and looked back at mantis and said "Nineteen!" as they continued to fight against overwhelming odds.

Suddenly a group of the bandit army started making their way up the causeway in a shield wall formation to bring a battering ram to bring down the gate. Tigress noticed this and saw that they weren't protected from the side; she decided to use this to her advantage.

"They're coming up the causeway!" Tigress said "Archers fire at will" She ordered as a small amount of Gongmen archers fired their bows killing a few of the bandits but that didn't stop them as they continued their way up the causeway.

"Is this it? Is this all that Wolf boss can conjure?" Shifu said to himself. But unknown to him the Wolf boss sent a few of the bandit soldiers to prepare the explosive to bring down the Deeping wall. They placed 3 of them in the drain at the base of the wall. As soon as the explosives were placed a berserker carrying an ignition torch starting running towards the wall to blow it up.

Tigress noticed this and her eyes widened in shock for what was about to happen.

"Take him down Monkey!" Tigress shouted as Monkey shot an arrow hitting the berserker but it didn't kill him as he kept running.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Tigress shouted again. Monkey shot another arrow trying to kill him but it still didn't work. The berserker continued to run and he jumped onto the explosives igniting them. Then blowing up the entire middle section of the Deeping wall. The explosion shook the earth around them. Tigress fell from the wall and slammed onto the hard ground. Shifu and the others stared in shock for no other army has ever breached the Deeping wall until now. Shifu then looked at the causeway and saw the bandit group. They started charging up to the gate with the battering ram.

"Brace the gate!" Shifu shouted as some of his soldier pushed up against the gate in an attempt to barricade it and prepared for the impact of the ram. The bandits charged and hit the gate with the ram sending the soldiers behind it pushed back by force of the ram. Shifu's men then starting throwing javelins and rocks down upon the bandits but they continued to ram the gates.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Shifu said as the bandit army began to come through the breach of the Deeping wall. Tigress stood up and cringed a little in pain as she saw the bandits fill the breach in the wall.

"Tigress!" Mantis shouted as he ran and jumped off the top of the wall and into the bandit hoard.

"Mantis!" Tigress said. Mantis managed to fight the bandits off for a while. Suddenly one of them hit Mantis knocking him off his feet.

"Everyone fire" Tigress ordered as a battalion of Gongmen Archers fired a volley of arrows at the bandits. "Charge!" she shouted. They started charging at the bandit hoard. Eventually clashing with them head on.

Monkey grabbed a shield from the ground and started sliding down the stairs of the wall on top of it. Shooting his bow while sliding down hitting any bandit he could. Monkey hopped off the shield and launched it at a nearby bandit. Then grabbing one his arrows and japing it into another bandit

"Come on Mantis!" Tigress said as she helped Manti up and they all continued to fight on.

As the battle raged on Shifu was getting worried witnessing the fight on the Deeping wall. He knew they were losing the wall and he had to get everyone out.

"Tigress!" Shifu shouted and Tigress looked up at him "Pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"To the keep!" Tigress started shouting as she fought off a couple bandits "To the keep! Master ox!" She shouted as Ox looked at her "To the Keep!" Master Ox Nodded at this

"Everyone pull back to the keep" He said but then as of out of nowhere a bandit soldier ran up and began to fight Master Ox but he caught Ox off guard and managed to drive his sword into Ox's stomach screaming in pain by this he killed the bandit and got the sword out of him. The life slowly drained out of Master Ox as he looked around at all the fallen soldiers around him. As he knew he would join them.

As if it couldn't get worse another bandit came and japed a sword into his back. "MASTER OX!" Tigress shouted as she ran to the top of the wall killing any bandits that got in her way. She came up to Ox and held him in her arms. But he was already dead and gone.

"Your fight is over" Tigress said as she then started to retreat to the keep.

Meanwhile at the gate the bandits with one final push thrusted the battering ram into the gate causing a huge hole in the gate. "Brace the gate" one of Shifu's soldiers said as the bandits shot a few of their crossbows killing a few of them.

"To the gate draw your swords." Shifu said as he, Crane and Viper began making their way down to the gate. They made it down to see bandit soldiers crawling through the gate. One of the bandits grabbed Crane by the neck trying to choke him but luckily Shifu saved him just in time. But out of nowhere another bandit japed a spear into Shifu's shoulder. He managed to jab a weapon of his own at the bandit and he pulled the spear out of his shoulder.

"Make way!" Crane said as he pulled the injured Shifu out of the crowded gate way. "We can't hold much longer" Crane said as the gate is barely holding against the bandit hoard.

Tigress and Monkey came to the gate to help any way they could "Hold them!" Shifu ordered Tigress. "How long do you need!?" She asked which he answered "As long as you can give me" She nodded "Monkey come with me" Tigress said as she and Monkey walked out of the side entrance of the gatehouse.

Tigress and Monkey snuck out of the side of the gatehouse and quietly made their way and saw the bandits trying to break down the gate.

"Oh come on we could take them" Monkey said to Tigress

"It's a long way" Tigress responded. Monkey took a quick look at the gap between them and the causeway "Toss me" he quickly said

"What?" Tigress asked confused "I cannot jump that distance you'll have to toss me" he responded Tigress tried to slowly grab Monkey but he quickly need to say "oh wait please don't tell Mantis"

"Not a word." She said as she quickly grabbed Monkey and threw him across the gap onto the causeway. Then she quickly leaped across joining him doing her famous battle roar fighting off as many bandits as they can as Shifu and the others fix up the gate

Shifu looked out the hole in the gate and saw Tigress and Monkey holding off the enemy "Shore up the door" he said as a few of his soldiers brought long pieces of timber and wood to fix up the gate

"Sir shall we bring out the ballista's and the giant ladders?" A commander asked to the Wolf Boss to which he responded "Yes bring them out immediately"

With that the bandit army loaded up a few ballista's and fired them at the top of the higher walls of Shao Lin. Each ballista bolt had a long rope attached. Then they used them to pull these tall and huge ladders to scale the taller walls. 2 of the ladders made it to the top as the bandits already began scaling the walls. Mantis saw a 3rd one about to come up. Acting fast he slashed the rope connecting to bolt to the ladder sending it down falling flat onto the ground below.

Back at the gate Monkey and Tigress were still holding off the bandits on the causeway while Shifu and his men were finishing up the gate. "Monkey! Tigress!" Shifu said as they looked at him "Get out of there!" he ordered as he put covered the hole with a final piece of wood.

"Tigress!" Crane shouted down at them as he threw a rope down at them to pull them up.

"Come on Monkey." Tigress said as she grabbed Monkey and then grabbed the rope with Crane pulling them up. Slowly Crane pulled them up to the top of the wall.

Shifu looked around the walls of the fortress and saw everyone getting overwhelmed by the massive bandit army. He knew he had to pull back somehow. "Pull everybody back" Shifu ordered to Viper" She hesitated for a moment "Pull them back!" He again said

"Yes master. Everyone pull back! PULL BACK!" Viper shouted as the bandit army managed to break down the gates.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached, retreat to the keep. Fall back!" Shifu shouted as he, the 5 and other soldiers started to pull back to the great hall of the keep.

"Hurry inside! Get them inside!" Tigress said running up the keep with the others as she turned around she saw the bandit army storming up the fortress, killing any soldiers that couldn't make it to the keep.

She slammed the keep doors shut and they started barricading them. Shifu, the 5 and whatever soldiers they had left stood there in the keep hall with the bandit army beginning to ram the door with the battering ram.

They did what they could to barricade the door but they knew it wouldn't hold forever.

"The fortress is taken, it is over." Shifu said with hopelessness

"You said this fortress would never fall while men defend it" Tigress responded "They still defend it! They have died defending it" She added as the bandits continued to ram the door.

Is there any way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" She asked but Shifu just stood there in sadness regretting the things he did before like banishing Po and breaking his daughter's heart

"Is there no other way!?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far the bandit wolves are too many" Crane said

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade to entrance!" Tigress said to Crane.

"So much death. What could one do against such reckless hate?" Shifu asked with the bandits still ramming the door.

"Charge out with me." Tigress said "Charge out and meet them"

"For death and glory?" Shifu asked

"For the valley, for the people" she answered.

"The sun is rising" Monkey said

Tigress looked at the morning light shining through a window and thought of Po and how he would never give up in a huge battle like this even if the odds are against him. Shifu saw this and thought a similar thing and figured charging out and fighting to the death is what he deserves for banishing Po.

"Yes, yes. The horn of Master Oogway shall sound in the deep one last time" Shifu said

"Yes!" Monkey shouted as he began to take the stairs of the horn tower to the top.

Shifu placed and apologetic hand on Tigress's shoulder "Let this be the hour when we do Kung Fu together"

With that Tigress got the motivation to fight again as Monkey got to the top of the tower and prepared to blow the horn of Master Oogway

"Fell deeds awake…" The keep door begins to break "Now for wrath…" Everyone drew their weapon "….now for ruin and a red dawn" Shifu said as he put on his helmet.

Monkey then blew the tower horn and with one final push the bandit army broke down the doors to the keep.

"FORTH EORLINGAS" Shifu shouted as they all started charging out of the keep doing their battle cries. As they were they were hitting and killing whatever bandits came in their way.

They continued to charge outside of Shao Lin coming down the causeway eventually reaching the massive army below.

"What are those guys doing? Are they crazy?" the Wolf boss said as Shifu and the 5 came out.

They continued to fight on but as sun continued to rise Tigress looked at the top of a tall hill and she saw him...Po standing at the top.

"P-P-Po? Is that really him?" Tigress asked herself with tears of joy as Shifu, the 5 and the rest of the bandit army saw him too

Po stood there at the top of the hill "Shifu and the 5 stand alone" Po said as his father Li Shan walked up next to him "Not alone anymore my son" Li said as he drew his sword "PANDAS!" he shouted then an army of pandas from the secret panda village showed up behind them.

"Impossible I thought he was banished forever" the Wolf boss said shocked

"It's Po I knew he would come back for us!" Viper said

"To the masters!" Li Said. Then Li, Po and their Panda army started charging down the hill.

The Wolf Boss still shocked started thinking fast "Pikemen form up a spearwall!" he ordered is army while the Pandas were still coming down.

The bandit army ran to the base of the hill and formed a spearwall hoping that would stop the Panda charge. But the sun managed to shine over the hill as like a last beam of hope, blinding the bandits below.

The pandas charged and fought through the bandit ranks. Po's return sparked a huge morale boost in Shifu and the others as Po fought his way over to them along with Li.

"Sorry we're late" Po said

"Being late is the least of your worries, Panda!" Shifu Said somewhat angrily and sarcastically.

"What's the plan Dragon warrior?" Tigress asked holding in her excitement and happiness of Po's return.

"Let's see if we take out the Wolf boss the army should break and run" Po suggested

"You take care of the Wolf Boss, son. Shifu, the 5 and I will hold off the bandits with the Pandas" Li said

"Great, sounds like a plan. alright guys let's do it" Po said with motivation. Then all of them charged and fought along the pandas Po and Li brought with them.

With the bandit army being distracted Po saw the Wolf Boss fighting off a few pandas. Both Po and the Wolf Boss saw each other, each with a look of determination to kill the other.

"If you think I the Wolf boss would just let the death of Lord Shen go after all the things you did to him you are surely mistaken!" He said then he started charging at Po with a loud battle cry and then the epic fighting between them started.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, Po managed to easily dodge all of the Wolf Boss's attacks to tire him out. The Wolf Boss stepped back to catch his breath.

"How is this possible to be defeated by a big, fat, lazy Panda!?" The Wolf Boss said as he tried to punch Po but he managed to grab his paw and Po placed his right paw against the Wolf boss with his chi glowing from it.

"I'm not just a big, fat Panda. I am THE big fat panda" Po said his fist began to glow brighter. The Wolf Boss's eyes widened in shock "No please don't have mercy!" to which Po just smirk

"Goodbye!" Po's chi then glowed the brightest light as the Wolf Boss screamed in defeat and disintegrated and never to be seen again.

The bandit army began to break and run knowing they were now leaderless. As much as Po and the others wanted to chase them down he ordered them not to as the bandits disappeared into the woods.

Po and the others cheered for the battle was finally won and over. Po walked up to Shifu and bowed respectfully to each other.

"Po I am so sorry for banishing you. I was being stupid and selfish can you ever forgive me?" Shifu asked with a sad look.

"Of course I can Master Shifu we all make mistakes in our lives" Po answered smiling "but if I may ask why did you come back?" Shifu asked

"Well Like I said Shifu I just can't leave everything I love behind" Po said while starting to stare at Tigress "Especially the one Tiger in this world who I love more than anything else in this whole world" Po added. Which made Tigress cry with tears of joy then she hugged Po

"Oh Po I love you too so much. Thank you for coming back and saving not just me but all of us" Tigress said hugging Po and everyone around them smiled as their love blossoming. As they broke the hug Po looked at Master Shifu

"Shifu if it's ok with you that I have your blessings to be with Tigress?" he asked with a worried look.

"Of course Panda, you have my blessings to be with Tigress" He answered. With that Po and Tigress shared a beautiful passionate kiss.

"That's our boy" Li and Mr. Ping said in unison

Po and Tigress went on to live a happy life together. But as if things couldn't get any better for them Po proposed to Tigress asking her hand in marriage. Which she happily accepted and they lived happily ever after

THE END

"Wow dad that was an awesome and epic story" said a young 7 year old girl cub who looked like a Tiger mixed with some panda traits

"So that's how the battle went down and how you and mommy fell in love?" Said their 7 year old twin son who looked like a panda mixed with some Tiger traits as well.

"Yes my darlings that's how it all happened" said Po

"Can you tell us that story again daddy? You know that's my favorite" asked the daughter

"Maybe tomorrow night Ming and Ping but for now you 2 have got to get some sleep" Po said as he kissed them goodnight.

"Ok goodnight dad" they said in unison as they slowly went to sleep. "Goodnight my little dumplings" Po said as he quietly closed the bedroom door.

Po went to him and Tigress's room and went into their bed as he felt Tigress wrap her arms around Po

"Goodnight my sweet Yin Yang cub" Tigress said

"And goodnight to you my sweet little Tigress" Po said as they slowly drifted off to sleep knowing they would be together forever.

The End

Hope you guys enjoyed this very long story. Please read and review. And thanks to the KungFuPandaFanatic for again helping me.


End file.
